1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to performance clothing, and more particularly to a vest that helps posture and core health when worn by a user by dynamically aligning, balancing and strengthening the core.
2. Background of the Related Art
Our evolving lifestyle has caused people of all age groups to develop forward leaning body positions through such activities as sitting for hours at a desk or at school, texting on our phones or tablets, playing video games and like sedentary activities. Anatomically, this forward position causes muscles and tendons to become overstretched with the potential to cause injury, pain and a decrease in quality of life.
Various attempts have tried to offer partial solutions to such problems. For example, U.S. PGPUB No. 2014/0303532 to Harding, published on Oct. 9, 2014, discloses a computer pain relieving vest. U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,249 to Oliver et al., issued on Mar. 23, 2010, discloses conditioning garments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,807 to Benckhuijsen, issued on Jun. 29, 1982, discloses a waistcoat for therapeutic treatment. Typically, the prior art approach of providing braces, which simply provide passive support, does little if anything to address the underlying problems.